Now, where were we?
by Ace Trainer Alicia
Summary: In which Silver and Kotone's wedding night is repeatedly interrupted by pointless annoying phone calls. My first crack at writing a lemon... and yes, despite the interruptions, I do get to the lemon.


_Well, this is the result of me wanting to try my hand at writing a lemon, playing too much HGSS, becoming a total Pokemon fan, and just plain being a pervy girl-well, something of one anyway. I've been working on this thing for ages-writing lemons is harder than it looks. It's my first crack at it, so bear with me._

_Enjoy the lemonade... -makes a perv face-_

* * *

I stared straight into the bathroom mirror, wiping a cotton ball over my face. The cold cream felt odd, and I wasn't sure how reliable it was—my mascara already looked smeary. Could I get it all off?

I put another cotton ball into the pot of cold cream, discarded the old one, and went on wiping my face. Getting my makeup off was the least of my worries.

Why was I still so nervous about this? I'd had the guts to walk down that aisle with a smile and look proud, even with my Meganium escorting me instead of my dad. I'd said I Do, and I'd meant it. I'd even put up with what had seemed like an eternity of Mom and Crystal poking and prodding to get all my makeup on and fix my hair.

I stared at the ring that now graced my left hand. Despite still being the defending champion of Johto, having defeated Red, and getting all the gym badges from all four regions, all without breaking a sweat, there was still a part of me going "Yikes! I'm married!" Particularly with what I knew I was going to be doing once I finished getting cleaned up.

I'd been nervous about this whole thing since getting dressed—though the wedding had been so wonderful I'd forgotten about it until now. _Come on, you're 21, you shouldn't be this nervous_, I'd kept telling myself, but there were still about a thousand gazillion Butterfrees in my stomach. Despite all the reassurances I'd gotten that it was only pre-wedding jitters and I was going to be fine, they were still there. Was it really so amazing? Was it going to hurt too badly? Would I come out of it all black and blue? Would I get anything broken? It all made me wish I were a Ditto. Ditto could always go back to being a purple blob if it got hurt.

I wiped my face off with a hand towel and cocked my veil to one side to undo one of my pigtails. I kind of felt bad about undoing all of Mom's hard work. She had done her best to make my ordinary hairdo look more beautiful, weaving in a white ribbon on each side and attaching fresh white roses around the hairties. But I knew I would have to have my hair loose for this—a first for me.

I looked down at my dress and then back in the mirror at my reflection. It was a beautiful wedding dress, white silk that rustled delicately when I took a step and shone in four different colors depending on where the light hit it. Mom had made it herself. Everyone had spent the whole reception telling me what a beautiful bride I was, especially Gold, Red, Blue, Brock, and Lance—who had all earned their fair share of dirty looks from my husband. It was going to be a shame to have to come out of my dress.

There was a creak behind me, and I turned to see my Meganium sticking his head around the bathroom doorframe.

I beckoned to him. "Meg… here boy. Please, close the door…"

Meganium trotted in and calmly headbutted the door shut again, then came up to me and placed his head in my lap for me to untie the bowtie gracing his neck. "Mega meg." He'd said _Don't stay in here all night._ I could understand Pokespeak quite well after all my time as a Trainer.

I gave him a concerned look as I moved my veil aside and started to undo my other pigtail. "Have I kept him waiting too long?"

"Mega mega, meganium." _He's annoyed, yes, but not at you._

"You sure about that, Meg?" I carefully placed the roses and ribbons in a small purse where I'd put the rest of my jewelry except my ring. Putting the purse away in a drawer, I straightened my veil again. "Gold said he was a little too eager, and that was a few years back, after the Radio Tower." Remembering that still gave me Butterfrees in my stomach.

"Mega meg. Mega meganium mega meg." _It's the Typhlosion's fault. That big overheated ball of hot air is driving him nuts on purpose._

If I hadn't been so nervous I would have laughed. That Typhlosion never really had learned to stop being a lazy jerk, or gotten interested in anything besides eating, sleeping, and female Pokemon he could breed with. But he was part of the family now—did he count as my Pokemon in law or something?

"Meganium mega mega?" _How am I going to deal with living with Typhlosion?_

"I can help Silver keep him in line," I said, petting Meganium. "If he doesn't behave, we always have Quagsire to help make him." Typhlosion had been afraid of my Quagsire ever since I'd caught her.

"Mega meg." _She's amazing that way._

What was the Fire-type doing anyway? I stood up, opened the bathroom door a crack, and peeked out into the honeymoon suite. Meganium followed me to get a look too.

The suite was a nice room, with a large bed, very soft pillows, and a red velvet comforter—a duvet to be exact—in the center. There were two end tables, a TV, a round table, chairs, and a PC. The lights were dimmed, with about a thousand lit candles all across the walls.

"Come here, you useless Pokemon—get down off there, get back in your ball… Back in your ball, now! I mean it!"

Typhlosion was lying curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow and humming. My husband, smartly dressed and stunning in his black tuxedo—it was still a little hard to believe he was actually my husband now—was trying to pull him off the bed with one hand and recall him to his Pokeball with the other. It wasn't working very well.

"Come on, back in your ball…" Silver swore loudly and pulled on Typhlosion harder. "Oh, why didn't I put him away earlier…"

I wondered if I should send out Quagsire; she could get Typhlosion to move with no trouble at all. But then again, she would probably get the room all wet, all muddy, or both.

Meganium seemed to have a better idea. He sauntered calmly out of the bathroom, climbed up onto the bed, and promptly bit Typhlosion on the butt. Typhlosion gave a startled yell and made his trademark flames come out of his back, allowing Silver to recall him to his Pokeball before he could hurt Meganium.

Silver put the Pokeball with his others on the end table, and turned to Meganium, who was smiling up at him expectantly. Compliments were still not really his strong suit.

After a long silence, he petted Meganium on the head, rolling his eyes. "Good boy."

Meganium smiled proudly at him. "Mega mega meganium meg." _Well, I'm going to be stuck living with him, so I might as well show him who's boss._

Silver smoothed the bedsheets out again, replaced the pillow, and sat down on the side of the bed. "Come on Silver, calm down… It's your wedding night, think of Kotone…"

As Meganium trotted back into the bathroom, I hugged his neck and petted his head. "Good boy, Meg." He smiled back up at me, nuzzling me.

I picked up Meganium's Pokeball to recall him, but he shook his head and waved his flower petals, filling the air around me with his pleasant smell. "Mega meg." _You were sweating a little._

"It's alright, boy; I took a shower before the wedding," I said, but all the same I appreciated his concern. He'd always been my little good boy, ever since Professor Elm had given him to me.

It wasn't long before Meganium seemed satisfied with his air freshening. He calmly returned to his Pokeball, and I put it away in my bag where my other Pokemon were resting.

I slipped off my shoes and peeked out the crack of the bathroom door again. How handsome Silver looked in that suit… It was hard to tell what he was feeling from his odd expression, but he kept looking up at the bathroom door, obviously hoping I would come out. I knew I'd best not keep my husband waiting.

Picking up my bag, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _OK, this is it. I can do this._

I switched off the light and closed the bathroom door behind me, putting my shoes on top of my suitcase. Straightening my veil again, I crawled onto my side of the bed and set my bag on the end table. The Butterfrees in my stomach were practically partying now.

My husband turned to me, his steely eyes seeming to light up. I noticed a smile flit across his face before disappearing.

"There you are, Kotone." He slid further up onto his side of the bed, closer to me, and I saw that he had set aside his own shoes. "I was starting to wonder if there were Trainers hiding in the bathroom, meaning to keep you busy until dawn."

"Even if there had been," I said, "I'd much rather be with my husband."

I remembered when I'd been put off by his sarcasm. It was odd to think I'd ever felt that way, when I thought it was pretty funny now.

Silver switched the lights off, leaving the room lit only by the dim candlelight. I felt my heart jump, as though it was trying to jump out of my chest.

"Come closer, Kotone." He beckoned me to come sit with him. I scooted closer, a little apprehensively, and I found myself in his embrace, his lips firmly on mine, before I knew he had even twitched.

My surprise faded as quickly as it had come as I melted into his kiss. I was only barely aware of my fingers lacing together around his head, tangled in his hair. One of his hands lifted my veil while the other played with my hair.

I felt him pulling at my hair, not quite yanking but hard enough to hurt a bit, as he deepened the kiss. It caught me a little off-guard, and I froze for a moment, letting him explore my mouth for a bit before doing the same myself.

It seemed we kissed like that for a long time, much longer than getting my makeup done had felt. At some point Silver broke the kiss and planted more kisses all across my face, starting with my forehead and going along both my cheeks before reaching my neck. I gave a few soft squeaks as he trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone, occasionally licking and nipping at it along the line.

"Oh, Silver…" I managed in between squeaks.

Not letting up on my neck, he drew both hands out of my hair, and I saw him slip off his suit jacket. I slid my own hands through his hair and managed to find and undo his bowtie.

One of his hands caught my shoulder in a firm grip, and the other slipped around my waist, sliding across my backside. Still kissing and nipping at my neck, he let that hand make its way underneath my butt to stroke and squeeze what little of it I had. Crying softly, I ran a hand down his back to do the same—and then I heard an annoying ringing sound.

I straightened up and looked around, wondering what it could be. It was coming from the end table on my side of the bed.

"Your Pokegear." Silver looked annoyed at having us be interrupted. "Go ahead. Pick it up."

I sighed and leaned over to fumble around in my bag before finding my Pokegear. Who could be calling me at this time of night?

"Hi, Kotone, it's Joey," said the voice on the other end. "Thanks a lot for inviting me to your wedding. Remember my super-cool Rattata?"

I did my best not to groan out loud. Why did Joey like to annoy me about that Rattata—or Raticate as it was now? I'd had to chase wild Pokemon I was trying to catch all the way to the next town over because he felt the need to call me during battle—to tell me his Rattata sneezed.

"Joey, why are you calling me at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"My Rattata—he's a Raticate now, right? Did you see me with him at the wedding? I dressed him up real neat—he was wearing a spiffy high silk hat and a bowtie to match! I was going to show him to you, but you were totally glued to your husband the whole time."

"Well, Joey, it was my wedding; of course I was with my husband," I said. "And speaking of my husband, he needs some rest, and so do I. Some alone time together. Tell me about your Raticate tomorrow."

I hung up, not giving Joey a chance to protest, and set the Pokegear back on the end table next to my bag.

Silver placed a hand on my shoulder. His annoyed expression faded, replaced by that now-familiar look where he seemed to be eating me up with his eyes. "Now, where were we?"

I looked down at his fallen jacket and tie. "Well, those… and my neck. I'm starting to wonder if you're a Golbat."

He nodded, and tossed his socks on the floor next to his shoes. "Actually, a Golbat could never compare to what I can do."

Pulling me closer, he slid one hand back under me and kept a firm hold on my shoulder with the other. "Now remove my shirt."

I ran my hands up and down his shirt, looking for the buttons. I liked the feel of his chest and stomach underneath, and I almost forgot the shirt was still there until I found the first button.

I took my time undoing the buttons, slowly and deliberately for each one. Silver was trailing more kisses down and around my neck, and I still couldn't help but cry softly.

As I undid the last button, he was already letting the shirt drop past his shoulders. I guided it all the way off and set it aside, sliding a hand across his stomach and up and around his chest.

I pulled closer, pressing myself against his chest and letting my hands go through his hair and up and down his backside. He gave a slight grunt, and I noticed that one of his hands had found its way to the zipper in the back of my dress—and that there was a phone ringing in the background.

I let go of him and glanced toward the end table. My Pokegear, again. Reluctantly I leaned over to grab it and picked up.

"Hey, Kotone? It's Ralph. You know, lately I've been spending a bit more time with my Tentacruels than with my kids."

One of those fishermen this time. It seemed like they called me every day to say they spent more time with their freshly caught Pokemon than with their children. But why at this hour?

"So, Kotone, I heard you got married. Well, I can offer you some advice. My kids are probably feeling a bit lonely… When a baby comes your way, don't get so tied up with your Pokemon that you forget about the baby."

"Sure thing," I said. "And speaking of babies…"

"Oh, right. Did I call at the wrong time? It is pretty late; my wife won't be happy… Go on, Kotone, and make yourself a baby or two. I'm sure you have a very happy husband… Tell him I send him my regards." The fisherman clicked off, sparing me the trouble of hanging up on him.

I put the Pokegear back down and was about to turn my attention back to Silver, but he had beaten me to the punch. He pulled me back, brushing my veil aside, and kissed me again.

One of his hands slid through my hair again as he deepened the kiss, and I felt my veil drop from my head and fall to one side of the bed. The other one made its way up my backside, looking for the zipper on my dress, and it wasn't long before he found it. But before anything else happened, I heard my Pokegear ringing again.

I picked up. Couldn't whoever it was have waited a bit longer before interrupting?

"Kotone! It's Irwin. You'll never believe how honored I was to be a guest at your wedding! It was so incredible to see a Trainer of your caliber get married!"

My heart sank. Even now, Irwin was still my number-one fanboy. If there was anything more awkward than having someone fanboying you at your own wedding, it was having someone fanboying you on your wedding night. Any worse and I could hit the speakerphone button by mistake.

"You never looked more amazing… I'm totally jealous of your husband! And your Pokemon looked great next to you… and that first dance! That song was so perfect for you two! I was just so deeply moved to see it! It was a thousand times cooler than you beating Red!"

"Thanks, Irwin," I said quickly, "but I gotta go. I mean like now."

Quickly I hung up before Irwin could start gushing about how the flowers and balloons had totally been so me.

Silver arched an eyebrow at my Pokegear. I drew back slightly, hoping I wasn't pissing him off because people kept calling me.

"You should take more caution in accepting people's numbers," he said, pulling me back toward him. "Where were we again?"

I glanced down over my side of the bed. My veil had landed on the end table, next to my bag.

This time I made my move first, making a grab for his flaming hair. I kissed him on the forehead, then the nose, then the mouth. I kept petting his hair, pulling a little harder on it a few times.

Silver seemed to be taken slightly off-guard, if the way he tensed up was any indication. It didn't last long, though—he deepened the kiss, following my lead at first but soon taking the lead himself again.

Trailing more kisses down my neck, he was doing more licking and sucking than the last few times. I shivered, giving a few soft squeaks as he went, and couldn't help but let out a "yeep" when I felt a slightly painful bite.

I felt him kick the last of his clothing aside, and then both his hands slid up my backside, one clutching my shoulder and the other finding the zipper on my dress. I froze a little, my heart racing, silently praying that the Pokegear wouldn't ring again. This time it didn't, and I let go the tension in my shoulders as he unzipped my dress.

I pulled my arms out of the short sleeves and held them straight up over my head, hoping he wouldn't damage the dress. My vision went all white as the dress went up and over my head, though it took some time to get it all the way off. As it fell to the floor and landed on top of my suitcase, I felt a slight chill from being exposed to the air, and instinctively I covered my chest.

Silver pulled both my arms to one side, his steel-colored eyes scrolling all over me. He seemed to like what he saw; but then Crystal said men liked red lacy underwear, and she had insisted I wear it under my wedding dress. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen me in underwear—the look in his eyes wasn't unlike the look he'd had at the Radio Tower. Part of me wondered what he'd be thinking now if I had worn Team Rocket underpants.

I looked up at him, letting my eyes wander across his chest and stomach. He looked as handsome minus the suit as he did with it on, and I smiled a little. Off to one side, I saw his discarded boxers, black with Charizard print. Then I happened to look slightly farther down, and I stifled a gasp as I felt my eyes grow as big as Blissey eggs. I'd never seen _that_ part of a man before. He was _huge_, and I wondered if I would be able to accommodate him.

Silver looked straight at me, and a smirk crossed his face. "So you like what you see." It wasn't a question.

My heart jumped again, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. "Well, uh… I…"

"You're free to touch it. Go on."

My eyes scrolled back down to look at it. For some reason it looked shinier. Biting my lip and trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I put out a hand and tapped the end of it gently, making Silver jump.

I drew back, the lump in my throat growing bigger. Should I have done that? Did I do something to make him recoil?

Silver placed an arm firmly around me and yanked me back, placing my hand straight back down there. "Do that again."

I tapped the end of it again, feeling him jump, and this time he gave a slight "Oh!" It felt slick, and almost hot enough to burn my fingers. And it seemed to pulse, not unlike a heartbeat.

I let my fingertips rest a few moments on the end of it, but my sense of curiosity had heightened a bit. Carefully I petted it, fingering it carefully so as not to pinch or pull.

As I did so Silver grunted a little, obviously liking it. I wasn't sure what he might do now or what he might want me to do next. The Butterfrees danced in my stomach, and I noticed I was getting shakier with my caresses.

The sound of a ringing phone split the air, and my heart sank—someone else was calling me, yet again. I leaned over to grab the Pokegear and crawled underneath the comforter as I picked up.

"Hi, Kotone! This is Krise. Thanks so much for inviting me to your wedding!"

She sounded overexcited… and was she _bawling_? It sure sounded like it.

"Hello, Krise… why are you calling me at this time of night?"

"It was so beautiful!" sobbed Krise. "Your dress—that was the most beautiful wedding dress ever! Where did you get it?"

"My mother made it," I said. "I appreciate it, thanks, but—"

"Where are you headed on your honeymoon?" Krise asked. "How long before you get back? My Marowak is eager to battle…"

"To Unova, Krise; we're going to see and catch the rare Pokemon that live there," I said. "And we'll be back in two weeks. Now, I—"

"And your husband!" she cried. "You're so lucky! How did you meet him? Where can I find a Prince Charming like that?"

"I didn't really find Silver; he found me," I said quickly. "Look, call me tomorrow—I really have to go."

I felt kind of bad about hanging up on Krise; I could tell how excited she was. But now was really not a good time to take her call.

I put down the Pokegear and peeked out from under the duvet, the Butterfrees in my stomach zipping around at full speed again. I'd be surprised if Silver wasn't really annoyed by now. In fact I was starting to get annoyed with all the phone calls. It was just supposed to be me and Silver now, just the two of us without anything else to distract us.

Silver drew back the duvet and pulled me back toward him, planting a kiss on my neck. He proceeded to trail kisses again, licking along the way, past my neck, down my collarbone, and through the valley between my breasts, skipping up and over the bridge of my bra to my stomach.

His kisses went all around in circles across my stomach. As he did, his hands were going in all different directions all over me. Shivers shot down my spine, stronger now. Even as I shivered, it felt like my blood was burning.

"_Silver_…" I whispered. "Oh, Silver…"

He went on making his way down me, kissing and licking down each of my legs respectively. One of his hands found a way into my underpants, and I gave a "yeep" at the first prod he gave me.

I barely noticed his trail of kisses start to go back up; he had started to play with my nether region, rubbing, pinching, and pulling. My eyes watered a little, and I couldn't help but cry out, not so softly now.

I felt his fingers poke at my entrance, and then he managed to slip two of them in, sliding them continuously out and back in again. I yelled out, wincing from the pain, before reverting to softer "yeep" sounds. He hadn't pierced my inner gate yet, but it was still painful.

Yet it wasn't agonizing pain—I found myself not wanting him to stop. I was wondering when we would go all the way—feeling impatient even. The Butterfrees in my stomach were still dancing, but now it seemed to be a dance of desire rather than anxiety.

Silver pulled his fingers out of me, keeping his hand on my underpants, and looked straight at me. His other hand slid underneath my backside to find the latch of my bra, and I shivered a little at his desperate fumbling at it.

"I swear if I ever meet the moron who invented these things, I'll sic Typhlosion on him and teach him a lesson," he muttered, again failing to unlatch it.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You'd better hope whoever it is likes Grass types better than Water types."

"He probably uses Steel-type Pokemon, considering he came up with this," said Silver, still not having much success. "Either way, it would give me the advantage… ah there we are."

He'd managed to undo the latch of my bra, and with that he slipped it off me and tossed it over my side of the bed. Then he lifted my legs up and guided my underpants off too.

Instinctively I covered my chest, shivering. He could see _all_ of me now…

And then the phone rang, yet again. I sighed and pulled the duvet up over me again, reaching over to pick up the Pokegear.

"Hey… Kotone? You there? It's Gold."

Oh, no. Why did he have to call me, and why now? Seeing Silver glance over at me, I realized I had Gold on speakerphone, too. I must have hit the button by mistake…

"Uh, Gold… I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Actually, that's what I'm calling you for," said Gold. "My Azumarill didn't flood the bathroom again or anything; I just thought you might need some last-minute pointers. What with it being your first time and all."

"What? No I don't… I really need to go…"

"For starters, don't just lie there like a sleeping Snorlax and do nothing," said Gold. "That's boring. You don't want him to think you're boring. So don't expect him to do everything."

"Gold… I'm fine; I can handle this…"

"And always, always, always kiss back." Gold hadn't seemed to hear me, or if he did he hadn't bothered to listen. "Touch everywhere to pick out his most sensitive spots. Go for the manly parts when you can; touching those sets off a bigger spark than a Pikachu's Volt Tackle."

"Gold… You do realize you're on speakerphone? And my husband can hear everything you're saying too?"

"Anyway," Gold continued, apparently not hearing me again, "don't hold him in a constant hug. You should let your hands travel. But, you should definitely wrap your legs around him and keep 'em tight. That feels amazingly good."

Silver raised his eyebrows at the Pokegear. "You idiot! Would you shut up already and leave us in peace?"

Gold stopped talking for a moment. "Oh… hi Silver. Kotone, what did you put me on speakerphone for?"

I was going to have to hang up on him. If I let him keep talking, it would be morning before he decided to stop.

I quickly mumbled a "ThanksGoldtalktoyoulaterbye" and hung up. By now I was half inclined to throw the Pokegear against the wall so nobody else could call tonight, but I didn't. I put it right back on the end table.

I sighed. "At this rate it'll take us till this time tomorrow to finish our wedding night…"

Silver suddenly lifted me up and placed me down smack in the middle of the bed. He picked up a few of the pillows, lifted me back up, and stuck them under me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He was crawling on top of me, taking both my wrists and holding my hands firmly above my head. "Regardless of whether someone calls or not, we're not going to be interrupted again, Kotone."

I stared up at him, my heart racing faster and faster every moment, the Butterfrees all a-flutter in my stomach. "Even if something drastic happens?"

"I don't care if Team Rocket barges in on us and tapes the whole thing!" Silver had a fiercely determined look in his steely eyes, not unlike the look he'd gotten all the times he swore to finally beat me. This time, however, I knew that what he said would go. "We are going to take this all the way, from start to finish."

I wasn't sure if he actually would be unfazed if Team Rocket did happen to barge in and tape the whole thing, knowing him and Team Rocket. Not that that was going to happen anytime soon anyway. Still, I was just as tired of being interrupted as he was. The next person who called tonight was going to get a Frenzy Plant in the face a la Meganium.

Letting go of my wrists, Silver crawled all the way on top of me, pinning me down. "Kotone. Are you ready?"

I could feel his arousal poking my leg. My heart quivered a little, and I shivered. Sweat was beading on my forehead. "As much so as I'll ever be."

His lips met mine for another kiss. I ran a hand through his flaming hair, placing the other arm around him.

We kissed again and again before he moved downward, trailing kisses, once more. Going along my neck, across my collarbone, and down my right shoulderblade, he began to play with my breasts, squeezing, pulling, even pinching my nipples, and not too slightly either. I couldn't help but "yeep" every time he pinched.

I ran my other hand up his stomach and across his chest. Finding one of his barely noticeable nipples, I pinched right back, earning a slight jump and a grunt from him.

His trail of kisses passed through the valley between my breasts and circled the right one before going up it. He planted a kiss on each of my nipples before licking around the one on the right and drawing it into his mouth, firmly pinching the other one.

"Oh, Silver…" I gasped, subsiding into a "yeep" as I felt him biting and pinching at once.

He continued licking and sucking, as though he were a nursing baby. At some point he switched to the other side, his other hand catching in my hair to pull at it.

The more he did, the more I shivered and sweated underneath him. It felt as though my blood was growing hotter and would boil over any moment. It was odd, to be constantly shivering and yet burning all at once. Was this how I was supposed to feel?

Silver moved his head back up to capture my lips once more. Hardly had the surprise of it hit me than I was greeted with another surprise that took me completely off guard—he proceeded to find his way into me in one swift, precise, fluid push.

Reeling from the impact, I yelled out loud enough to be heard in Hoenn, my eyes watering considerably. It really hurt, and I hadn't even seen it coming.

Dazed, I blinked several times, looking up at the ceiling—was the room _spinning_?—and just barely noticed Silver kissing away any tear I'd managed to shed. He pulled me firmly against him, steadily thrusting into me.

I found myself rocking and swaying slightly underneath him, and not really from recoil either. It still hurt, though not quite as much, and I yelled out with each of his thrusts, and yet I didn't want him to stop. At some point I wrapped my legs and arms around him, hanging on as tight as I could.

His pace quickened, slightly but surely, and the more slightly faster he went, the more shivers shot down my spine, and the hotter my blood burned. My shivers felt much more like electrical charges now.

Then and there, just for the moment, I forgot that anything else even existed, about all my worries and the future and the Butterfrees in my stomach and the annoying phone calls and even the room itself. There was only Silver, and he and I were as one, complete, whole. All I could see were his eyes, and all I could hear were his deep grunts and my higher-pitched cries. It was even hard to tell where he ended and I began. If my Pokegear had happened to ring then, I would never have noticed.

I rocked and swayed much less slightly in time with the thrusting rhythm, trying to match his pace—something far easier said than done. It seemed like whenever I managed to keep up with him, he picked that moment to go a little faster than before.

I managed an "Oh… Sil… ver…" or two between yelling out, but it wasn't easy to find my voice. With all the yelling I was doing, I practically had to gulp for air.

Silver silenced my screams with another passionate kiss, almost instantly deepening it. I followed his lead and kissed him back, clinging to him a little tighter.

My shivers grew more intense with every passing moment, my blood was on fire, and my heart seemed to want to jump out of my chest. Any moment now and I was sure I might overheat.

He was going rapidly now, with unrelenting, long, hard thrusts, and it didn't seem like he would let up anytime soon. This must be why he had stuck all those pillows under me.

I rocked and swayed, and even flailed a little, trying very hard to keep up with him. I was burning up all over, sweat dripping down my forehead, electrical charges zinging through my over-boiling blood and up and down my spine.

It was all getting to be nearly too much. I'd never felt anything like this… Was I going to implode on myself?

I reeled as I felt my climax hit me, just as Silver grunted a little louder to herald his release, then kissed me passionately once more. As I climaxed, I felt his seed spilling within me, filling me up completely and over the top.

"Oh sweet freaking Arceus… Oh, _Silver_!"

I made a gasp for air as Silver pulled out of me, blinking rapidly and letting a few tears flow. It took a few moments before the room didn't seem to be spinning anymore.

I blinked a few more times. I felt slightly dizzy, slightly confused, and rather damp and sticky between the legs. And I was still burning and shivering; it would take some time for that to cool off. I'd certainly never felt anything like it.

Silver looked over at me. He'd rolled over onto his side of the bed, though he'd stayed very close to me. His flaming hair was all messy and tousled now.

"You're still a weakling, Kotone. You know that?"

I rolled my eyes at him and then hugged him. He had odd ways of expressing affection. "Love you too, Silver."

He cracked a smile at me. "That was forty-five minutes we were at it. Not counting the numerous times we were interrupted."

I blinked at him. "Really? That long?"

"That long, counting all the foreplay, and I'm not quite tired yet. Would you care for another round?"

More? Was there time for that before morning? Still, I wasn't super-tired yet either, and it hadn't been half bad. It was interesting enough to do again.

I nodded slowly, but then a familiar sound rang out, a sound I'd forgotten about until now. It was another phone call.

I looked over at the bedside table. "That's not my Pokegear."

Silver swore under his breath and leaned over his side of the bed to pick up his Pokegear. Sure enough, that was the one that was ringing.

"What?… No, I don't want to buy your Slowpoke tails! I've told you no about ten million times! And what are you calling me at this hour for anyway?"

He paused for a moment, already looking very cranky. "I don't care what Dad did or didn't order you to do, I don't want you calling me—What? Huh? _Dad?_"

I stifled a gasp. What would Giovanni be doing calling Silver at this hour? Had they even spoken in years?

"Dad, you have no business calling me, especially at this time of night, and on my wedding night of all nights—What? You were there? I didn't see you with the wedding guests."

I hadn't seen Giovanni there either. Had he even been invited?

"Really, Dad? Really? Well, that's a first. You always cared more about your stupid Team Rocket than about me… No, you can't talk to her! Oh, alright, I'll put you on speakerphone."

He hit the speakerphone button, and I never expected Giovanni would say what he did.

"You two be good to each other."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Um… Sure thing."

"Well, thanks Dad," said Silver. "Now tell your stupid grunts to quit bothering me about the stupid Slowpoke tails!"

"They'll be dealt with," I heard Giovanni say. "Carry on. It's not every day that a man has his wedding night."

The onetime Team Rocket boss clicked off, and Silver set his Pokegear aside. He turned back to me, that familiar gleam in his steely eyes.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

_And there you have it! I finally did it! I wanted so much to do a SilverxKotone lemon, seeing as there's not nearly enough of them on FFnet. So I was playing my SoulSilver game and kept getting those random annoying phone calls on the Pokegear... and then I was all "Hey, that's it!" So this was born._

_HOLYFRICKENPRIMUS this thing was a full twelve pages in Word when I got it done! But I still think I made a few minor errors (some of which I caught and revised-I mean two hours? Seriously?)... Other than that, though, I'm happy how it turned out. __Moreover, there will eventually be a sequel, where I detail their honeymoon trip to Unova._

_Anyway, how did I do? Feedback is much appreciated... Please critique!_


End file.
